One Last Time
by Depp1987
Summary: Mycroft looks after a broken hearted John after Sherlock's death and Lystrade and Molly help him. Mycroft/Lystrade
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Time **

John sat with Mycroft and Lestrade in the main car on the way to the funeral home. John was putting on a brave face, but Mycroft deduced, he was torn apart.

When the British Government had arrived at Barts he had come into what resembled a grenade going off. Anderson in shock, looking over the corpse, to see if it was really Sherlock, his partner in a state of hysterics and shock, and John… He had enveloped his brother's best friend before his partner.

"John… Its alright…" he had carded a hand though his hair, murmuring loving words of strength but he knew it was useless. Anderson came out to see the group, as cameras and people stalked outside.

"It is him?" Mycroft regained composure. Anderson nodded, and he felt Lestrade put an arm around him, John still clinging to his middle like a scared child.

"Yes, it is." Lestrade bent down to John and looked into his hurt eyes.

"Would you like to see him?" John noded, Mycroft gave a grateful look and the three of them made their way into the morgue.

John held onto his friend's lifeless hand and cried. He didn't even notice Molly coming in with Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft, mustering up brotherly strength, and attempting to look hurt, put his hand on John's shoulder.

"he loved you, so very, very, much… John please know that…" John didn't answer him, he was shattered.

"Stay as long as you need to," Lestrade whispered, he and Mycroft showed themselves out.

"Do you want me to stay?" Mycroft whispered, John nodded, sobbing into Sherlock's coat.

John clung, and sobbed into Sherlock's lifeless body for hours, he hand never felt such agony in his life, and there was little anyone could do. Mycroft just sat, texting on his phone (he was texting his baby brother but who cared).

John lay in Mycroft's bed watching the videos of the two of them on his phone. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't see anyone except Mycroft and Molly. Lestrade had given John say over everything for the service, who did what, and the grave site.

"John…" John looked up, Mycroft sat on the bed, and put a hand on his cheek, rubbing gently.

"You may have a private audience with him if you wish," Mycroft was attempting to make this whole thing easier.

"Can I give him something?"

"Of course,"

"Will you come with me?" John whispered, fear in his voice. Mycroft nodded, standing and pulling his brothers best friend up with him.

They made their way quietly out to the car, jut the two of them in the backseat; heated seats were on and it was warm despite the freezing rain that had taken a residence in town. Mycroft had private security guarding his brothers body, and they went in with ease.

"I love you, Sherlock. Wherever you are please know this…" he took a hart necklace and wrapped one half of it around Sherlock's wrist, putting the other around his own wrist.

"I have this one, and you have that one and I'll never take this off I promise, Sherlock. I'll where it every single day I am alive." Mycroft caught him as he collapsed on the floor in a state of angst.

"He knows, John. I promise you that, he knows," Mycroft whispered, holding tight to the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**John and Mycroft**

Mycroft lay in bed texting on his phone, John laying on his chest, arms around him tightly. The moon was out and so bright, stars seemed endless in their amount, twinkling down. The fireplace was on and cracking loudly, the covers around the pair kept them plenty warm as the light ran still tiptoed onto the great city.

_Fee;s like Im cuddling with you, holding this one. _MH

_Well, My I am dead and he is heartbroken so… that would deem appropriate, no? _SH

_He gave you a heart piece, I will retrieve it tomorrow. I would hope you'd like to have it when we meet up in Milan? _MH

_Yes, I always appreciate gifts of all kinds, except mummy's sweaters LOL _SH

_Yes, I do agree LOL! _MH

_ Know any good supplements for jet lag? _SH

_I'll have one of my curriers send along some honey and ginger for your tea. Also drink green tea to release all toxins through urination. _MH

_Where in Gods name did you learn that!? _SH

_Zen master in Shanghai brother dear _MH

_My?_

_ Yes._

_ I wish you were here… But I know John will be fatality if not looked after… I miss you dear brother, I miss London, Lystrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson… _SH

_Then we will simply have to have one of our dream dates shall we? South of France sounds nice, day at the beach? _MH

_No, Love. Better yet you and me in the grass lounging at mummy and papa's with Redbeard and John. Molly can come too, and Lystrade _SH

Mycroft was about to respond when John shot up crying hysterically. Mycroft in a moment held him tight and rocked him, much like he had done to Sherlock when it was storming out.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, John I am here… What was it about, Love?" Mycroft missed holding his baby brother so John was more than an adequate substitute.

"He… he jumped, and I… I.. I couldn't get to him… And.. Mycroft WHY DID THEY TAKE HIM FROM US!" Mycroft thought about how to answer This one since he was tecghincally lying to John.

"They did not appreciate him, he was a beautiful gift given to you me, Lystrade, Molly, and the people he helped.. They were not ready for him, Love. He was far too beautiful for this world." John nodded, holding his friends brother tighter. Mycroft started rocking him again, out of sibling habit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Are We Going**

Mycroft scooped up a far too thin john into his arms, and softly walked down the hospital corridor. He never remembered John being this thin, then again all the chasing with Sherlock…

"Hmmmmmm…. Mycroft," he opened his eyes and stared up at his best friend's older brother sleepily.

"Mycroft…"

"What is it, Love?" the elder Holmes whispered, he kept his pace slow hoping to lull John back to sleep.

"Where are we going?" the elder stopped, and slide down to the ground with John in his lap.

"going home, Love.. Don't you want to go home with me and cuddle in Sherlock's bed?" Mycroft whispered, he was holding the tears in his eyes at bay.

"Yes…" he flung his arms around Mycroft's neck. Give him dark hair, and a longer face and he could have been little Sherlock.

"OK," Mycroft stood, John's arms around his neck, and again fell asleep in his arms. There was a car waiting outside, the heat on high, and Mycroft held him in his arms all the way back to the manor.

Sherlock sat in a bar on the South side of Paris, waiting for his car to come. He had a quick brandy, and some nuts and was waiting when his phone buzzed.

_What is John's favorite lullaby? _

_ Same as me when we'd cuddle after my bath in Papa' study by the fire _SH

_OK, thank you… _

_ Trying to get him to sleep? _SH

_Yes, he hasn't slept since the funeral. Help!_

_ What did you do for me when I missed mummy?_

_ Cuddled you, and gave you a tummy rub.. OH I AM AN IDIOT!_

_ Go take care of my John, NOW!_

Mycroft gathers him into his arms, and looks down at the sleeping form in his arms, eyes red from all the crying.

"Shhhh, shhhh, poor baby… Shhhh, Im here, everything's alright…" gently, as if it ere Sherlock he begins to give John the same gentle belly rub he gave Sherlock. They are wrapped up in Mycroft's king size bed, fire going loudly.

"He loved this too, your beloved Sherlock.. He won't admit it though, Mister Tough Guy.." Mycroft smiled.

"Your so warm,"

"Your companion said the same thing, just younger.." Mycroft nuzzled him with his nose.

"You cared for him?"

"I wouldn't let anyone near him. Fed him, changed him, rocked him, sang to him, I hated school because he could be there with me." Mycroft caught sight of the picture of the little boy, all wrapped up Mycroft's jacket sleeping.

"His first words were my name, Mycft. He was so damn proud of himself,"

"Lystrade told me you found him in that alley,"

"I carried him home, bathed him in a peppermint bath, dressed him with his favorite teddy, and cried like he was dead…"

_Mycroft sobbed into his sheets as his baby brother came to._

_ "My? What happened?" Sherlock whispered, Mycroft went to the edge of the bed and cuddled his baby brother in his arms._

_ "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!,,,,," Mycroft choked out, he couldn't yell at him he was too happy to see him alive._

_ "Mycroft, please.." Sherlock grabbed onto his older brother, tears in his eyes. Mycroft out their foreheads together, rocking him. _

_ "I… I can't… God, Sherly, not you…. Dear God in heaven, my baby… I'd jump of London Bridge if I lost you," _

_ "Im sorry My, I got bored, and…"_

_ "God, Sherlock what was the promise you made with me when you were ten? Hhhmmm…" Sherlock nestled further into his arms._

_ "We'd die on the same day," Sherlock said slowly. Mycroft nodded, gently rocking his baby brother. _

_ "Don't feel good," he said in pouty, fussy, voice. Mycroft kissed him on the forehead, _

_ "I know, baby, I know," Mycroft whispered, gently putting him on his chest and rocking him slowly. He stood with Sherlock in his arms an carried him to his bathroom, the tube was full now. The smell of peppermint came through, and he placed Sherlock in the bath._

_ "There we are, Love.. There, there, you'll feel better…" Mycroft began washing his baby brother gently, soothingly. _

_ "Feel good?" he whispered, the flannel working along his chest, caked with gravel and dirt._

_ "Yes," _

_ When he was good and dry, Mycroft dressed him in clean trousers and pajama shirt. He pulled the covers back and gently laid Sherlock in his bed, the whimper of not being in Mycroft's arms shattered his heart._

_ "Tis alright, I'm coming, sweetheart, I'm here with you, Love." He gathered Sherlock into his arms once again, and resumed his rocking. _

_ "Once upon a time, in the land of sweets there lived a beautiful Sugar Plum Fairy, and her loyal subjects the candy canes and the lollipops…" he had written a spoof of the Nut Cracker and Sherlock loved it. Sherlock listened to his story, sucking his thumb; the one thing Mycroft would never take from him; he enjoyed it too much. Soft hands made their way massaging his tummy, his favorite 'only Mycroft can do it' thing. _

_ They feel asleep in each other's arms, safe and sound while the bitter cold of London howled outside. The fire glowed, keeping the pair warm on this freezing night, and Mycroft vowed t never lose his baby brother again. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobody Noticed It**

John came up the stairs from getting the shopping, he automatically went into Sherlock's room; then his heart stopped. The bedding was stripped, the shutters were closed, and the rugs were pulled up. John sprinted downstairs.

"MYCROFT! MYCROFT!" he burst into the elder Homes' study were Greg had just gotten home.

"Where is it?! Where is everything… Mycroft… Mycroft…" he collapsed into a chair as the elder caught him; he was having a panic attack.

"Shhh, shhhhhh, hush now… Shhh, John its all OK…" Mycroft held him in his arms; God he was so much like Sherlock.

"Back.. Back… I want everything back… Please Mycroft please…" he was sobbing like a child now, barely able to talk while wheezing.

"OK… OK, Lovie… I'll go do that right now…" Greg whispered, patting John's shoulder. Mycroft rocked John until he stopped crying.

"All better now, Love?" John nodded, not moving from Mycroft's grip.

"Come, let's go get some tea and I will have an assassin take out the stupid cleaning lady that cleaned the wrong room. Seventeen bedrooms aren't that hard…" Mycroft huffed about, pulling out tea and biscuits and milk with honey.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

Greg sat on the bed rubbing Mycroft's feet with crème. They hd ad just gotten John to settle own and go to sleep.

"We're all struggling, sweetheart," Mycroft nodded, dozing off here and there.

"I cannot fix this, Greg. I can fix everything… I cannot heal him," hi phone buzzed, and he stood up going onto the balcony.

"Sherlock, come home quickly, he is in a state of agony that I cannot bear to watch," Mycroft sank down onto the ground.

"My, this is going to be longer than I thought, this thing is massive and I cannot just demolish it all at once," Sherlock put a hand on his forehead to stop the stress headache that was coming on.

"Your sure, brother dear?" Mycroft's forehead began to throb.

"Yes, its going to be years before I see him or London ever again." Mycroft bite his lip, and nodded to himself.

"There is no way to speed it up?"

"No, I can do it in pieces but how long that will take I do not know,"

"He's in bad shape, Sherlock…" Mycroft shook his head and thought of what had just happened.

"I know," Sherlock sighed, this was bad.

"Go on then, go take care of him, I'm good where I am. Ill talk to you tomorrow via Skype."

"Very well," Mycroft said sadly, he stood up to head back into the house where John and Greg were sleeping.

"Brother dear?"

"Yes, baba?"

"I love you," Sherlock whispered, smiling into the phone.

"And I you, Sherly" he whispered back, pressing a kiss to the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time**

**SORRY ITS SOOOO SHORT BEEN BUSY! **** 3 **

Mycroft came back in and sat on the bed. Greg was asleep, poor thing was exhausted from everything that had happened. Mycroft took the opportunity to check on John.

"Are you asleep?" Mycroft whispered, he sat on the bed and saw the half open eyes staring out.

"No… Im sorry-"

"Whatever for, Love?" Mycroft reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently.

"I'm taking you away from Greg and your work, and I just feel so bad about everything…"

"Shhh, hush… Never you mind that, John Hamish Watson, this was not something planned, and you gave my brother great joy… he never had a single friend before you came along." Mycroft let it sink in and lay next to his new charge, since Sherlock was going to be away for so long.

"Mycroft,"

"Hhhhmmmm…" he pulled the heart broken doctor to him and lay him on his chest, over his heart. Sherlock always loved that when he was small.

"Will this end?' Mycroft felt at that moment like he was punched in the gut.

"Time, It will take time, but eventually we will all come out of this.. That is what he would have wanted, my beloved Sherlock."

"You stay as long as you need to, may I understood?" John nodded. Nestling further back into his arms. Why wouldn't Sherlock have told his best friend by now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Weary**

John lay on the sofa, his head in Mycroft's lap, the videos playing on Mycroft's phone. A toddler with dark curly hair grinned, hugging Mycroft, who scooped him up into his arms. On the mantle there were photos, everything Sherlock. School snapshots, Mycroft with the pair after Sherlock's save at Baskerville, Mycroft and Sherlock grinning at mummy's 70th birthday.

"He loved you,"

"I know, I just wish he'd come back…" John sniffed, gripping Mycroft tightly. Mycroft looked at the photo on the table of the brother he knew was not dead at all and sighed.

"I'm tired," John's eyes mirrored those of a small child, tired from a day at the fair.

"I know, Love…" Mycroft whispered, he offered him a free hand and pulled him with him. Up the stairs and to bed. The British Government knew he was enjoying this far too much.

"Shall I tell you Sherlock's favorite bedtime story?" Mycroft whispered, turning out the lamp on the bedside table. Mycroft could have kicked himself, any mention of Sherlock.. Damn it he made John cry.

"It's not sad, I promise you," Mycroft whispered, he put a gentle hand on John's cheek. Greg quietly stepped in, having just gotten back from the yard.

"Once upon a time, in the land of sweets there lived the Sugar Plum Fairy, and…"

?

Mycroft quietly shut the door, and with no one looking, blew a kiss at his little brother's best friend.

"He's out cold, then"

"Hhhmmmmm…" Mycroft whispered, Greg dressed for bed, handed him brandy.

"Thanks," Mycroft hated to admit it, he was exhausted. All day working, coming home taking care of John, and Sherlock deciding to pop in here and there. The whole thing was draining for him. Mycroft took the glass and sipped it; he was finally starting to relax.

"You want me to stay with him tonight?" Greg whispered, Mycroft shook his head.

"I'll come round later, and check up on him, thanks angel," Mycroft kissed his partner on the forehead. He knew Greg was tired too, they both had enough for a lifetime.


End file.
